fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto VI/Tips
Missions Starting off *This car flips back up if it flips upside down this mission, so you can drive as wrecklessly as you want. Stuck in the House *The mission fails if you blow up the car they are in, so do not use a rocket launcher. *They will not talk to any police in police cars, so you dont need to destroy the police cars. *At the roundabout, they go round the roundabout twice, so stop on the roundabout and shoot them when they get to you. Feet and balls *Josh gives you a rocket launcher; so there is no need to go to a weapon store or use the cheat code. John to chase *If you don't have much time, when you get to the rooftop, you can just shoot the man instead of having to go through the choices. Salvo's chopper *The back of all helicopters are full of blowup dolls. If you are wanted by the police, push out a blowup doll and your wanted level will go down, due to them having to check if it was a person. This only works in missions though, if you do it in free roam it will increase your wanted level. Dr-Dr-Drugs *Once you get down to one wanted level, if you try to reduce your wanted level with a cheat, your wanted level will go back to level 5. Nice Knife *If you go into the streets, the police will see and arrest leagan. Barrels *If you text the word "barrels" to any of John's contacts, all barrels will expload. Social Clubs *This mission ends when the clock gets to 10am, or when the player has sex 2 times. *If you go into the staff room, the female will give you a bj, which counts towards the sex, and you dont need to impress her first. This only works once Bank Hit Easy as Pi *If you kiss the teacher before she suggests it, the mission will fail and a clip of John using the time reversal cheat is shown. *There is a jetpack in the graveyard opposite the school, so you can get into the school from the roof with that, without the cameras spotting you. *If you shoot the cameras, staff will come, but if you throw snowballs at the cameras, they will assume it was kids and won't come. *If you come in from the right, at the top floor, there is a snitch outside room 9 that will call staff on you if you walk past her, so come from the left. *If you keep kissing the teacher, eventually she will ask for sex, in a different room, which will fail the mission, so don't take too long. I fahking loved your match SURPRISE! Lovetreat *Put in details other than John Mogwai's or the mission will be failed. After this mission your details will be changed to John's. Anger to a henchman *If you shoot his croutch, he will start crying and staff will come. *The boy only has a baseball bat, so he cannot harm you from far. Anger to a hencham pt2 *You can just drive to the strip club and wait for Latorie to come, and kill him then rather than driving after him. *If you get too close to the stripper in the private room, the man paying her will attack you. Booty Call Dating Category:Grand Theft Auto (series) Category:UltimateMogwai's Things Category:Subpages Category:John Mogwai Land (series)